greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Guilty (Episode)
Guilty Synopsis TED GRANT IS ACCUSED OF MURDER: After a body is found strung up in The Wildcat Gym, Ted Grant (J.R. Ramirez) becomes the main suspect. Oliver (Stephen Amell) and Laurel (Katie Cassidy) argue over Ted’s innocence. Meanwhile, in Flashbacks, when Maseo (Karl Yune) needs Oliver to remember where an informant for China White stashed key information, he asks Tatsu (Guest Star Rila Fukushima) to help jog Oliver’s Memory. Roy (Colton Haynes) shares a secret with Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards). Peter Leto Directed The Episode Written by Erik Oleson & Keto Shimizu. Summary As they prepare to move in on a drug cartel, the Culebras, Arrow notices that Arsenal is distracted. He tells his sidekick to focus just as Felicity notifies them that the gang members are going inside with the heroin. Diggle confirms that they don't have anyone on guard duty, and Arrow puts Arsenal on the roof to keep watch. Inside they find the cartel members, murdered. Some of them are strung up upside down, and the killer left the heroin on the floor. A dying man grabs Diggle's leg and mumbles that the killer took Paco. Arsenal looks down from overhead and says that he knows what's going on, and points out the word "Guilty" written in large letters on the floor. When the trio return to the lair, Felicity admits that she has way to pinpoint one man named Paco. The cartel's chief rivals are the Los Halcones, and Oliver says that he'll hit the streets. He tells Roy to take a break, saying that he's distracted, and heads out with Diggle. In Hong Kong, Oliver and Maseo are looking for China White's courier. Maseo reminds Oliver that Amanda doesn't want the man dead. The courier makes his way through the streets and Oliver follows him. However, the courier attacks him and then runs through the crowd and down an alley. Oliver follows through the alleyway just as the courier emerges at the other end and a car hits him. Maseo searches the dead man for the envelope but discovers that it's gone. He figures that the courier stashed it somewhere while he was running, but Oliver insists that he didn't see him ditch it. Maseo says that Oliver did see it but he doesn't remember it... yet. Laurel is at Wildcat Gym sparring with Ted and he knocks her down with a dirty move. When she complains, he tells her that she has to learn how not to be surprised, and a good fighter gets up and keeps coming. As she gets up, Ted says that they're done for the night and invites her out to get some Korean tacos. At the lair, Roy approaches Felicity privately and asks her to test his blood for Mirakuru. She points out that they cured him months ago and that insomnia isn't a symptom, and Roy says that he's fine. Arrow tracks down the Los Halcones and questions one man, who says that Paco is Emilio Ortega's street name. Felicity tracks Emilio's location to the Glades via his GPS, and Arrow discovers the address is Wildcat Gym. The killer has strung up Emilio and written the word "Guilty" on the floor. Ted arrives and Arrow draws on him. Laurel is right behind the boxer and says that Ted has been with her for the last two hours. After a moment, Arrow lowers the bow. Felicity tests Roy's blood and tells him that there's not trace of the Mirakuru. He admits that he's been having strange dreams where he felt out of control, and finally tells Felicity that he dreamed that he killed Sara. Roy insists that they feel like memories rather than dreams. Quentin and his men arrive at the gym to secure the crime scene, and Laurel that Ted was with her. She then goes outside and meets with Oliver, who wonders why the killer would use Wildcat Gym for his murder. Laurel says that Ted has dealt with some rough people and figures that one of them is out for revenge. Oliver is upset that Laurel is training to fight, but she insists that she's only boxing to let off steam. Oliver returns to Maseo's apartment and talks with Akio, who plays him at a memory game. Meanwhile, Maseo asks Tatsu to help Oliver remember so that they can find China White and repay his debt to Amanda. Tatsu wants nothing to do with their house guest, but finally goes in and tells Akio to leave. She tells Oliver that her son is off limits and then puts a candle on the floor and tells him to do what she says. Oliver points out to Laurel that the killer strung up the bodies as if they were punching bags. He warns Laurel that she's not seeing clearly, just as Felicity calls to tell him that the victims were beaten to death by someone using brass knuckles, and the killer was left-handed. A Culebra drug dealer was killed six years ago and Ted is left handed. They track Ted moving and Oliver admits that he put a tracer on their suspect. Following Felicity's directions, Arrow goes to a storage unit and finds another body strung up from the rafters. On the shelves is a mask, newspaper articles about a mysterious vigilante from six years ago, and sets of brass knuckles. Ted jumps out of the shadows and attacks Arrow, and after a brief scuffle Arrow stuns him. The boxer insists that he's innocent and that someone is setting him up. He admits that he used to be a vigilante, working in the Glades six years ago. Ted kept a low profile so no one ever heard of him. He doesn't know who the dead man is, but tells Arrow that the dead man at the gym had the keys to the storage unit on him. Arrow points out that he killed a drug dealer six years ago, and Ted says that it was a mistake and that he's lived with the guilt ever since. He claims that he gave up his vigilantism after that, but kept his equipment at the storage unit. Determined to find the killer, Ted suggests that the two of them work together. Later, Ted and Arrow meet with Laurel, and she confirm that the new corpse is Albert Mancini, a man with no criminal record. Laurel and Arrow talk privately, and Laurel insists that she didn't know that Ted beat a man to death. Ted comes over and Laurel tells the two men that Mancini was a magician's assistant. He performed at the Sansa Bar... where Ted killed the drug dealer. Once Ted walks away, Arrow asks Laurel if Ted knows why she's been learning how to fight, and warns her that it's no game. He then leaves Laurel behind and goes with Ted. At the lair, Diggle tells Roy that Oliver wants them in the field for backup. Felicity keeps Roy back to talk to him privately, and informs him that she scanned Sara's body before they buried it so that she could do a virtual autopsy at her leisure. The killer threw the arrows with superhuman strength, and Felicity suggests that even though he's clean now, Roy might still have had traces of Mirakuru in his blood when Sara died. Arrow and Ted are inside the Sansa Bar when Diggle radios them from outside. The lights come on and a masked man opens fore on them, yelling that he trusted Ted. Arrow shoots at him and the killer runs off. As the Arrow goes after him, Quentin and his men arrive and arrest Ted, informing him that they found the corpse at his storage unit. When they return to the lair, Diggle and Oliver find Laurel there. She's angry that Oliver had Ted arrested, and he assures her that he knows that the boxer is innocent. However, it's clear that Ted knows who the killer is. Downstairs, Roy insists on telling them what he's discovered about killing Sara. Laurel doesn't believe it but is still bothered enough to shrug off Roy's attempt at an apology. Once Roy leaves, Felicity admits that they don't know enough about Mirakuru to confirm that he's fully killed. Her check of Roy's DNA against that on the arrows that killed Sara is inconclusive. Oliver tells Laurel to find out what Ted knows about the killer. Once she leaves, Felicity warns Oliver and Diggle that the evidence from the autopsy scan is pretty conclusive. Tatsu tells Oliver that his head is busy and that he needs to quiet his mind. She has him meditate and Oliver remembers catching a glimpse of the courier tossing the envelope in with some bins. Laurel finds Quentin interrogating Ted and asks for a moment alone. Once her father leaves, Laurel demands to know who framed him, and Ted explains that when he was a vigilante, he had a sidekick named Isaac Stanzler. The two of them tracked the drug dealer to the night club and Isaac was the one who killed the man six years ago. Upset, Ted retired out of guilt and ordered Isaac to leave Starling City. At the lair, Felicity hacks the SCPD computer and confirm that the police have let Ted go. Diggle warns Oliver that they may have to cut Roy loose since he murdered Sara. Laurel and Ted leave the station, and Isaac gets the drop on them. He tells his former mentor that the Culebras found him and tortured him for months. He finally escaped and now he's seeking revenge on Ted for abandoning him. Isaac forces them into Laurel's car and has her drive them away. As Ted talks to his friend, pointing out that Mancini was an innocent, Laurel secretly turns on her phone and dials Felicity. Felicity and the others listen in as Isaac complains that Ted abandoned him. Ted says that he's sorry, just as the team catches up to them. Diggle drives a truck at the car, forcing Laurel to swerve. Arrow closes in and in the chase, Laurel swerves and knocks Isaac out of the car as he leans out to shoot. The car crashes and Arrow and Diggle get Ted and Laurel out just as it explodes. Isaac goes for his gun and Arsenal knocks it away. They fight and Isaac warns Arsenal that Arrow will abandon him when he screws up. Arsenal knocks him out and says that he's not him, and then asks Arrow not to abandon him. The hero assures Arsenal that he never will. Later, Arrow goes to see Ted at his gym and tells him to stay away from Laurel. He's worried that Laurel could get hurt, and Ted says that it's her choice. The boxer tells Arrow not to wait to cut Arsenal loose but to do it now, and Arrow says that Ted's mistake was losing faith in Isaac. Oliver then goes to the hospital to check on Laurel, who is being treated for her injuries in the car crash. He offers her a ride home and assures Laurel that he doesn't consider her helpless. Oliver is only watching over her because he cares for her. They share a hug and Oliver asks Laurel if she trusts him to do what he has to with Roy. Later at the lair, Oliver talks with Roy, who says that he's going to turn himself in. Oliver takes out Tatsu's candle and leads his friend in a meditation exercise. Roy concentrates and finally remembers killing the police officer six months ago. He's shocked since he had forgotten due to the Mirakuru, and Oliver explains that Roy was mixing up his memories of killing the police officer with Sara's death. Roy isn't satisfied and leaves, upset that he's still a killer. Oliver and Maseo recover the envelope and find a photo of a landscape inside. They take it back to Maseo's apartment confirm that it contains a hidden message referring to a man, Li Kuan Hui. Maseo figures that they'll have to identify the man. Meanwhile, Oliver tries to thank Tatsu for her help, but she says that she only wants Oliver out of their lives. Back at the gym, Laurel tells Ted that they're not going to pursue charges against him for his vigilantism six years ago. She tells the boxer that thanks to Ted's training, she wasn't scared when Isaac took them prisoner. Laurel wants to continue training and Ted warns her that his last apprentice didn't work out so well. However, she reminds him what he said earlier about fighting and coming back for more. That night, the police are transferring Isaac to prison. A woman shoots the two officers and Isaac wonders who she is. She says that she's Cupid and kills him. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Thea Queen (Credited Only) *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn (Credited Only) Recurring Cast Members *Rila Fukushima as Katana *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Brandon Nomura as Akio Yamashiro *J.R. Ramirez as Wildcat *Amy Gumenick as Cupid *Nathan Mitchell as Vengeance Guest Stars *Craig Fraser as Chris Mancini *Alison Araya as Officer Lopez *Emilio Merritt as Dying Culebra Member *Mathias Retamal as Halcones Gang Member Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4006586/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Guilty *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Guilty Episode 06